New Hero in Town ' Fixed version'
by Dc universe X
Summary: Well I'm pretty sure that you already know the description from the last story. For those who don't know, the story is about a boy named Zack who gets superpowers from the exobytes and helps save the world.


My name is Zack Gillian. I'm 13 years-old, and I live on Richard Street, Metropolis. If you ever see me walking down the sidewalk, you would think that I'm just your average, ordinary boy. Well, ''use'' to be your average, ordinary boy. I use to have a ordinary live, but now, thanks to the Exobytes, I'm a Metahuman: A person with extraordinary superpowers. With my new powers, I promised myself that I would help Metropolis and...wait. I getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you how it all started...

It was Tuesday. Me and a bunch of my friends were waiting in Mr. Hadworth's class. No I didn't have detention. We were waiting for school to end, so we could all enjoy summer vacation. We were looking at the clock, counting down to the last minute. 60 seconds left until three months of video games, parties, junk food and wild times. I was staring at the clock, but when I turned my head, was starting right at me with his beady brown eyes. Just from the look of his face I knew I was in trouble.

''Mr. Gillian, I expect you to pay attention. Even though its the last day, that doesn't that you should go to dreamland!'' said Mr. Hadworth.

'' Yeeeaaah. Sorry about that.'' I said.

But as soon as he looked like he was going to leave my desk, he caught the other students eyes and started to complain about our lack of attention.

''You kids really need to pay attention to this lesson. And like I told Mr. Gillian, just because its the last day, doesn't mean that...''

At that moment, the school bell rang. When it did, all hell broke loose.

Everyone started to cheer and scream, running around the classroom like maniacs. Mr. Hadworth covered his ears, trying to call the principal. At this point, it was totally pointless. Everyone ran out of their classes, bursting with excitement. I think a few of them forgot their backpacks. When everyone left, I was the only one there. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the classroom, into the hallway. As I walked out of the front door, I smelled something. The fresh breeze of summer. Then the scent changed. It smelled like burning wood and concrete. As I looked outside, I saw the park in front of our school burnt down to a crisp. Trees are burning, people are screaming, buildings are crushed and destroyed. Metropolis was in ruins. At that moment, with all the fear running through me, a huge yellow beam of light washed over me. It was so blinding, also making me dizzy and nauseous. After 10 seconds of being in that light, I was ready to pass out. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Superman and Wonder Woman fighting off some weird robot things.

When I woke up, I felt like my brain was going to exploded. My vision was so blurry and my head started pounding with pain again and again. When my vision cleared, I realized that I was in some kind of weird alien pod. My head started racing with thoughts, most of them saying ''I've been probed!''. I look to my left, and I see one of the robots that Superman and Wonder Woman were fighting.

'' The child has increased brainwaves and cell regeneration beyond any Metahuman we've seen so far. Should we take him to the lab for tests?''

'' Yes. Master Brainiac will be very pleased.'' the other robot said.

The first thing that popped into my head: Needles and other sharp, pointy objects. I was not about to become a human guinea pig. When the robots weren't looking, I started kicking the glass holding me in the pod. I kicked and kicked but I didn't make a dent. Just when I was about to kick it again, a glowing purple energy surrounded the glass. Then, in one thought in my mind, the glass shattered to pieces. I started to wonder ''Did I do that?!'' but there was no time for that. I was about to be attacked by some alien robots. As soon as I jumped out of the pod, one robots turned their head and their eyes glowed red.

'' THE HUMAN HAS ESCAPED! THE HUMAN HAS ESCAPED!''

'' SEND THE GUARDS! DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE THE SHIP!'' the other robot said.

They were charging at me, but then the same glowing purple surrounded them, crushing them very slowly. As soon as the guards arrived, the robots were crushed to pulp.

'' This is awesome! I got superpowers! Eat it you pieces of scrap!'' I yelled.

I started to run through the ship hall when a voice started to go through my head.


End file.
